Lean Cuisine
by Zuzzeroo
Summary: Dose one magical box of food hold tons of secret powers? DASEY! ONESHOT


**hey guys. I am really not that faithful with updates or posts at all. lol **

**This ones really random but i just wanted to post something before i leave on monday. Hawaii! WOOT! ****Yeah, this ones what happens when you eat to much _Lean Cuisine_ and listen to _Britney Spear's "Radar"_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek...yet...or _Lean Cuisine_...thats more of a long-term project.**

* * *

"Please Mom! You can't just say no!...Hello?...Hello?" Sighing angrily, Casey flipped her cell phone shut and glanced over at her step-brother slash room-mate.

"She said no."

Derek rolled his eyes from his spot on the couch and grunted. " Like I haven't figured that much out from your insane screaming while the hockey game is on, might I add. Anyways, she probably hung up because she didn't want to loose all her hearing. You know how Moms are."

Casey huffed and turned away from him, making her way to the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge, she yanked the cap off, frusterated and plopped down on a bar stool. It was so unfair that her Mother made her live with Derek.

Derek had graduated college already and was working on his hockey carrer, while living in Toronto.

Casey had been attending a University up in British Columbia. And as much as she loved it there, she had decided it might be easier to be a little closer to home. So after the first couple months, she had asked Nora and switched to the University of Toronto. But you see, her room-mate, was a total bitch. And after begging her Mother to let her get a single dorm, Nora had gotten so frusterated and said she could either stay there with her devil of a room-mate, move back home and forget about University or move in with Derek, who was currently living in a spacious two bedroom apartment on the far side of Toronto. And, she had of course, chosen choice three.

Hearing the fridge door open, Casey craned her neck to see her step-brother. Great.

"_Lean Cuisine_? Isn't this stuff gross and like for fat people?" Rolling her eyes, Casey stood up and grabbed the _Chicken Fettichini _box from him and slammed it back into the back of the fridge.

"No it's not Derek, and for your information, its great and its not for a certian kind of people. It's low in fat and calories and that makes it a great meal." Derek tilted his head and gave her a pointed look.

"I've never seen you eat them."

Casey sighed. He was so impossible sometimes. Grabbing her bottle of water she made her way into the hallway, slipping on her windbreaker and sandals she smirked at her step-brother.

"There's is a reason for that Derek." And with that, she was out the door.

* * *

The next few weeks had been pretty boring as usual. Derek had a hockey game coming up tonight, so for most of the time, he was either practicing with the guys from his team, or throwing up in the toilet. Casey closed the door to the apartment quietly and kicked off her shoes. She would have to go to Derek's hockey game no doubt. That's why she was on the phone last week with her Mom, begging her or at least someone from the family to come and see Derek's game. Anyone, so she wouldn't have to go.

It wasn't that she didn't want to go. She just had better things to do with her time then watch a bunch of stupid guys pushing a black piece of rubber around a gigantic tub of ice.

"Derek?" Casey called out, worried he had been throwing up again. More work for her to clean up.

Hearing a faint "Over hear" Casey, walked into the kitchen to see Derek finishing up the last bit of pasta on his plate, and an empty _Lean Cuisine _box sitting on the counter behind him.

"Der-_ek_!" Casey shrieked as she grabbed the empty box and threw it at the back of his head. Derek quickly turned around, plate in hand and shoved the last bit of it in his mouth.

"Derek! Those were mine, they don't come cheap you know. And I thought you said those were gross."

Derek smirked as he set his plate and cup in the sink and bent down ot pick up the box and throwing it in the trash can by the counter.

"But you said they were good, so I thought I might as well try them. And don't yell at me. I can't cook. You weren't home to make me anything, and I was hungry, so I needed something quick." Derek smirked and made his way over to the door, where all his hockey gear was.

"But I didn't say you could eat them. Order in. You always love pizza. Or McDonalds...or...or Burger Ki-"

"Casey, I refuse to eat at McDonalds."

"Why?" Casey questioned confused as she followed him over to the door.

"It's your last name duh." Derek stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Casey watched him slip on his shoes and jacket before grabbing his hockey bag and stick and nodded towards their apartment door.

"You coming Space Case?"

Casey rolled her eyes and grabbed her jacket. She would deal with Derek later. Then make him buy her some more _Lean Cuisine_'s.

* * *

Casey leaned against Derek's new pick-up as she waited for him to finish changing. They had one the game. Derek had scored more than half the goals, and would obviously be living on cloud nine. He lived for this stuff. Anything that could fluff up his ego in the slightest was worth while for him. To Casey, it made no sense. But this was the guys mind and world. Who was she to question it?

"Casey!"

Casey turned around to see her step-brother running up to the truck. He threw his equimptment in the back before running over to her and smirking evilly.

"I have never had so much energy! It was like I was on fire! I wasn't tired and it seemed so much..." Derek stopped talking when he saw Casey frown. Rasing an eyebrow he shot her a questioning look.

"You weren't suppose to find that out. Now you'll never let me eat any _Lean Cuisine_'s again. You'll just hog them all."

Casey raised her eyes to meet her step-brothers. Derek took one look at Casey's slightly pouting face and caved.

* * *

Casey felt her breath hitch as Derek took a step towards her. She backed up instantly and hit the passenger's door of his truck. Derek put both arms on either side of her, trapping her in before he leaned down and fitted his lips over hers.

Casey felt her eyes flutter shut as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned off the door slightly, causing him to fall a couple steps backwards, wrapping his arms around her to keep her steady. She felt his tounge against her lips after and she opened them, granting him premission into her mouth.

After a couple of minutes, and the sound of a passing car honking, they broke apart. Casey pulled away, breathing hard. Realizing what she had just done, she backed away quickly. Her lips tingled pleasently because of Derek. So she quickly placed her fingers against them, trying to get them to stop so she could actually speak. She figured if she didn't get them to stop, whenever she tried to talk, she would just get a strong urge to kiss him again. Just like the urge she had now.

When the tingles had slowed down some, she found her gaze being drawn to Derek's. He was staring at her. An unreadable expression played on his features. Soon after, a large grin broke out and he stepped towards her.

"Maybe we can share them?"

Casey sighed and placed one hand in his, intertwining there fingers together. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I think that would be perfect."

* * *

**k, so that one was, as i said. RANDOM, lol but hope u enjoyed it. I think i heard somewhere that the more reviews u get, the safer plane ride u'll have...lol... **

**I luv _Lean Cuisines_!**

**Happy Easter and Spring Break. Be safe guys. Review please if u luv _Lean Cuisine_...actually just review anyways :P**

**xoxo**

**Thanks for reading**

**Tara**


End file.
